Time's Greatest Gift
by Furny
Summary: Because River Song and the Doctor never have synched time streams, their order of events can become a bit jumbled and unusual. In this case, River Song gets the news of a lifetime, oddly enough, from her husband from far in the future. Series of one-shots. RiverxEleven
1. The Best Spoiler

This is the first Doctor Who story I've written. It was just something I thought of one day that I think would be absolutely adorable. It might be a just this one shot or I might make it a series of one-shots. I don't know. I guess let me know if I am any good at writing Doctor Who.

* * *

**Time's Greatest Gift**

The house is dark when the Doctor parks his TARDIS in the living room of River Song. It's been so many years since he's been in her house that he can no longer maneuver through it in the dark. He miscalculates the distance between the TARDIS and the doorway to the hallway and runs straight into her bookshelf filled with books about him; a collection she acquired while tracking him down after Berlin. The Doctor does his best to steady the shelf, but dozens of books tumble to the floor. A light flicks on down the hall. Before the Doctor knows it, he's pinned to the floor and long curls tickle his nose. He struggles to get the curls out of his face, but his attacker only hold him down tighter.

"River! River, it's me!" He thinks she will let him go but she stays locked on his waist. She releases his left wrist and slaps him across the face. She can't see his face but she can almost feel his surprise in the air. He retaliates by grabbing his wrist with his free hand. He tries to search her face through the darkness, but there's not enough light to find where it begins. "What was that for?"

"You could have called first!" There's something different about her voice. He hears exhaustion and, if he's correct, annoyance. "You can't just show up and make noise in my house! I thought you were a burglar. Wait a minute, what time is it?"

"River I'm sorry! I meant to sneak into your room and wake you up gently. I didn't mean to knock into the bookshelf!" He lets her wrist go and searches through the dark for her face. When he finds it, he cups her cheek and props himself up clumsily to kiss her softly.

He feels her smile into the kiss briefly before she pulls away. "Doctor, seriously, what time is it? I need to go to work early today."

He tries to see his watch but of course it's too dark. "Well, I arrived around 4:30, so it's probably about 4:40 now." She slings herself off of him and hurries to find a light. Finally, they can see each other clearly. He's older than she's ever seen him. She's more exhausted than he's ever seen her. The Doctor steps closer to her. She considers leading him to her bedroom and having her way with him, but she realizes that she's going to be late. River panics and sprints to her room; surprising both the Doctor and herself.

Once in her room, she dashes into her connected bathroom and starts tidying up.

The Doctor reaches her just a few seconds later and just watches for a minute as she rushes to ready herself for the day.

The Doctor catches her arm as she hastily tries to pass by him. "River, dear!"

"Seriously, Doctor, I need to get ready to go." River uses her free hand to wipe a curl from her face and she presses her thumb against her temple. He lets her arm go and takes hold of her hand. "I was sick all night and I didn't get enough sleep. I woke up late and I need to meet my students at the university to take them on a field trip."

She tries to get around him again but the Doctor stands adamant to keep her from her closet. "You look like hell."

River gasps at his lack of sensitivity. "Doctor!" She playfully slaps his shoulder; secretly her anger builds as he keeps her from going to work. When she can't get him to move, she stops and tries to read his features. He seems nervous. There's something he's holding back.

"Whatever it is, Doctor, tell me now or let me go to work."

The Doctor just stares at her and observes every line and mark that graces her face. River, unknown to even herself, is on the verge of tears. The week has been exhausting and she is ready for it to end; she wants to scream but she knows it wouldn't be fair to yell at the Doctor. As River's about to break down in front of him, the Doctor's lips begin to turn upwards. His smile is so radiant; River forgets her agenda. Who cares about a field trip when the most wonderful man in the world is beaming at you?

She can't conjure a smile, but the tears that were threatening to fall before are nowhere in sight. "Doctor, what is it? Have you gone insane? Finally?"

The Doctor's smile doesn't fade; in fact, if it's possible, it becomes wider.

"River, there's something that I need to tell you." He holds both of her hands in his and kisses each one.

She becomes worried quickly. "What's wrong?"

He doesn't answer immediately; he just breathes in her scent and stares. He doesn't know how to tell her.

"Just to be sure; what is the date?" She confirms the month and the year for him. "What does it matter?"

"_Future_ _you_ has given me permission to share a spoiler with you and I need to be sure of the date." He excitedly wrings his hands together and rocks forward onto his toes.

"A spoiler? What kind of spoiler?" River is clueless to what he was talking about.

"Have a sit, dear." The Doctor leads her to a chair and pushes it under her so she nearly falls into it. "Alright, what I am about to tell you is something I've known about for a long time now and before I tell you; I need you to know that it's amazing."

At this point, River's mind is swimming with possibilities; however, none of them seem to quite fit his excitement. She becomes too anxious and tries to read his mind telepathically but he is already prepared to block her out. "Doctor, just say it or I am going to go to work." She was ready to stand up and leave.

"Wife, this is a rare moment in which our roles are reversed. Time has given a gift to me and it is that I get to tell you this…" He tries to drop his smile for a more serious demeanor, but it is impossible to hide his excitement. Confusion swims in her eyes. "River Song, you're pregnant."

Immediately, River's hand shoots to her abdomen. This is something she hasn't even considered.

When she finally thinks about it she can feel the differences in her body. She can feel the new hormones flowing through her blood and she realizes she has gained weight.

She is speechless.

"River, close your eyes and listen." The Doctor moves his hands to cover hers that still sit over her stomach. She expects him to speak but he doesn't. Instead, she finds herself listening inwardly. She had no idea it was possible, but she can hear it. Of course what River hears isn't expressed by words but by energy. Suddenly her entire world changes and she knows it will never be the same again.

"What do we name her?" Somehow she knows the baby is a girl. She can feel her daughter, even at the size of a lima bean, and somehow she can read the energy. She knows it's a girl, she knows her daughter's basic personality; she can feel just how intelligent she will be.

She expects him to deny her their daughter's name, but he leans forward and whispers a beautiful Gallifreyan name that humans can't even begin to pronounce. She nearly cries; their daughter's name sounds like a measure of an impossibly stunning song. He refuses to tell her their daughter's English name; he wants her to pick it herself. He assures her that she will pick a beautiful name.

"How old is she to you?" River worries he'll only answer, 'spoilers'. She is desperate to know.

"We're completely linear. Right now, to me, she is seven. The oldest I've ever met her is twenty-five. That was an interesting night. She showed up when my version of her was only four."

By this point, she's already forgotten about the field trip she promised her class. She will just have to reschedule it for the next class period. She allows him to help her up and lead her to her king-sized bed. He pulls her close to him and rests his hands on his wife's abdomen. It's been a long time for him since they laid together so peacefully. With a seven-year-old Timelord running around, they didn't have time to relax.

"Doctor, I've never loved anyone so much." River moves to look up at him.

"Me neither. It's a funny thing, isn't it?" The Doctor kisses her forehead and plays with her curls.

"So what's next?" River has no idea how parenthood with the Doctor will work. Will she keep her job? Will they live in her house or on the TARDIS? Will the Doctor still go on adventures?

"I can't say! I can't give you anymore spoilers. What's next is that you have to tell me!"

Of course! She hadn't thought of that! This Doctor knows because she will tell the younger version of him. "How do you take it?"

"Honestly, dear, it will not be pretty. I was confused and scared. You were relaxed and so supportive. The only thing I can tell you is that everything will work out, so don't be afraid to tell me."

"I suppose I should wait a few days so that I can relax before asking you to."

"Whatever you feel is right."

They spend the rest of the morning in silence.

The Doctor reflects on the last eight years while River looks forward.

When the Doctor tells her later that night that he has to head back to future her, she realizes she can't wait to tell the past Doctor; she wants to wake up to him stroking her growing belly every day. The future Doctor gives her one last gift and gives her the time and space coordinates to locate his past self. He wishes her luck and kisses her once more before disappearing back to her future.

River takes a deep breath and types in the coordinates into her vortex manipulator. She smiles as she prepares to share her beautiful future with her husband.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. She

Hey, here's chapter 2!

* * *

A smoky cloud of sparks and a smell similar to sulfur pierces the air seemingly out of nowhere. It disperses rapidly and River Song steps into plain sight. She looks around the room; she is on the Tardis, she can feel the Tardis' energy and telepathic messages calming her down. However, she has never seen this room. There are metal workbenches which support numerous projects that appear to be half finished or broken, but the Doctor is nowhere to be found. River picks up a small machine and examines the mechanics; she is not quite sure what the Doctor was trying to do with it so she leaves it be. She begins to wonder where he is when she notices a box sitting on a shelf crammed between rubbish and machine parts. On it is her name written on the very bottom left corner. Of course, River Song is not one to resist snooping, so she makes her way to it.

As she begins to pull it off the shelf, she hears her favorite word spoken by her very favorite man. "Spoilers."

"You got me." River, no longer caring about the contents of the box labeled with her name, pushes it back and spins around towards him.

"River Song, you bad girl." The Doctor steps towards her at a tantalizingly slow pace.

She observes him, checking all the signs to make sure she is in the right time period. Yes. He's wearing Amy's glasses; the ones left behind when the angel took her. He has also got on his purple suit and a top hat. She wonders if he has met Clara Oswald yet. Either way, he is far enough in their relationship to hear the news she bears.

"Bad girl? Sweetie, I simply stopped by to see my husband." She bats her eyelashes and closes the space between them, wrapping her arms up around his neck. She smirks up at him while playing with the hair on the back of his neck. His eyes are hungry for her beauty and his mind too long deprived of her presence. "Although, I could leave if that's what you want."

He nearly growls in response; "No." He leans down and gives her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I am very glad you're here, dear. I am just slightly confused how you got into this room in particular. Only certain rooms in the Tardis are detectable with a vortex manipulator. You'd need special coordinates to make it to this room."

"I'm just that good, Doctor." She pulls out of his arms and begins to circle him. "Although, I did have some help from a very good friend of mine; actually, you could call him a lover." River Song is not one to resist teasing her husband.

"A lover?" His face flushes as his mind begins to work out any possibilities. How dare anyone, other than himself, be River Song's _lover._ "Is that so?" His voice is nearly inaudible and a twinge of heartbreak is obvious.

"He's a fantastic man; intelligent, gentle, funny, beautiful, loving." she watches his face turn redder in anger with each adjective; an indication she mustn't go much further with her joke, "He's the last of his kind and some people consider him a god. He also becomes very jealous of me."

For as quick as the Doctor usually is, he sure can be daft. He is obviously bewildered and upset so she gives it up easily and wraps her arms around his waist from behind. "You are so thick sometimes, Doctor. You gave me the coordinates."

Immediately, the Doctor's face clears up and his boiling anger cools. He decides not to be upset with her for her cruelty and instead turns around in her arms and hugs her tightly again; physically and mentally telling her to never even joke about not being his again. River feels his energy penetrating her mind. His energy mixed with the energy radiating for her own core and her child's completes her. They stand in comfortable silence for several minutes.

"Hold on, why did I give you these specific coordinates?" the Doctor pulls away so they can converse.

"Well, Sweetie, I have some important news to tell you and future you sent me here." Suddenly, she's nervous. He's so incredibly calm now, but she realizes just how self-destructive he can become when he's emotional.

"Makes sense." His tone is loving and relaxed. He pecks her on the lips again; obviously not reading her newfound distress. "What is it, dear?"

"I won't make you promise not to freak out." She already knows he will. "Just promise me that you won't just go run away as fast as you can." She flinches when he wipes a curl from her face; his own face contorts in confusion. She wonders if he has any idea what she must tell him.

He flexes his jaw and furrows his eyebrows; his signature distress signals. "Wife, I would never run away from you."

"You have before." She has a point; he was terrified of her when he was younger.

"River, I didn't know you. I was afraid of how important you would become to me." She knows he's good for his word; she's already met the future him who is a great dad.

She just has to get through this. She just has to say it and everything will unravel on its own. It's like providing that first push to a slinky on the top step. All she as to say is –

"Doctor, I'm pregnant." As soon as she says it a weight is lifted from her shoulders. However, she regrets how suddenly she shared when the Doctor immediately drops his arms from her waist and e scrambles backwards as quickly as he can. His face shows the most terrified display she has ever witnessed. He's looking at her as if she had committed treason against him.

"Doctor, Sweetie, are you alright?" River tries to approach him; however, he backs away further and runs around the next row of workbenches. She realizes she has to leave him alone and simply stands near the wall and watches him. She can't tell if his mind is empty or overflowing.

The Doctor begins to pace along the row. He thinks he's stuck in a nightmare. This is something he hasn't anticipated. He'd thought about what it would be like having children with River Song, but he hadn't believed it was possible; he never entertained the idea. Now that the news was sprung on him, he realizes he has no idea what to do. Every bad scenario possible runs through his head.

What if the baby is attacked by the Daleks or the Cybermen?

What if it's mutated considering that it will be part human?

What if the Kovarian chapter tries to take it?

What if he can't love it like his past children?

What if he's a bad father?

What if he can't protect it?

It. He doesn't like that word in reference to a person.

He's not quite ready to open his heart to knowing the gender though.

Painfully, he slams his hands on the workbench and breathes as deeply as he can, trying his best not to hyperventilate. His arms which usually flail about uncontrollably and his body that always bounces with energy instead become still. After a few minutes, he snaps. Suddenly he's hurling his half-finished projects at the floor and trashing the room. He's not thinking anymore; especially not about River or the baby.

Although River is terrified of his rage on the inside, she keeps a cool demeanor and holds her ground.

"I know you're afraid now, Sweetie, but it's going to be alright." River's voice doesn't betray her. She knows their daughter grows up happily and healthily; they just need to figure some things out.

"ALRIGHT?" Suddenly the Doctor spins around to look at her; his eyes glowing in rage and his face bright with anger. "I CAN'T BE A FATHER AGAIN. WHAT IF IT'S STOLEN LIKE YOU WERE? WHAT IF IT'S HURT OR KILLED WHILE WE TRAVEL THROUGH THE UNIVERSE? WHAT IF I LOSE IT LIKE ALL MY OTHER CHILDREN? WHAT IF IT-"

"She." River interrupts just loud enough to silence him. She's begins sobbing lightly due to the pregnancy hormones. She also dislikes calling her daughter an 'it'.

The Doctor stops immediately; staring at her like a deer caught in headlights. It's a girl. He is going to have a daughter again. The panic drains from him as he realizes who the baby's parents are: The Doctor and River Song. There would be nothing to fear as long as they were on the top of their game. Pride and excitement begin to replace his fears. He rushes back to where River is quickly. Instinctively, she places her arms around her abdomen; preparing to protect her baby.

When he sees she's crying, he realizes he made himself a threat to her. Without a word, he kneels in front of her; his eyes never leaving hers. He waits until she calms down and relaxes her arms before he places his own hands on her growing belly. Feeling completely secure once again, she pulls up her shirt so he can have contact with her soft skin. Moments ago he was screaming and destroying his workshop, now his smile could outshine the sun.

"We're going to have a daughter." He strokes her sides, feeling the energy radiating from inside. "We're going to have a daughter!" He stands up quickly, grabbing her and twirling around.

Once back on the ground, he promises her that nothing will ever take their daughter from them and she knows it's the truth.

She suggests she gets back home; purposefully testing him. As she suspects, he denies her request. He promises her he will not let her out of his sight until their daughter is born. She fears he's not joking. Being in the same room with the Doctor for the next several months would drive her crazy.

"How about you relax a little while we're safe in the Tardis? There's no need to follow me to the bathroom every ten minutes when our little girl decides I have to go." She's back to joking and teasing and all is forgiven. Future Doctor wasn't kidding when he told her it wouldn't be pretty at first. However, he didn't tell her just how amazingly he'd recover and bounce straight back.

"River, I haven't been a dad in centuries." She can tell he's replaying in his mind the days he spent with his children on Gallifrey and the day he met and lost Jenny. He would always look so distant when they were mentioned.

"Well, Doctor, I haven't _ever_ been a mother." She's sure to be gentle with this subject and places her hand softly on her cheek. He returns to the present and smiles at her. "We'll figure this out together."

He nods in agreement and they stand in each other's arms for several more minutes.

Once they realize it's time to return to reality, the Doctor takes her hand gently and leads her down hallways and through rooms full to the brim with random objects he's collected throughout the centuries. In the very corner of the furthest room, he pulls out his worn green cot.

"I feel it's only fitting she spends her first year in this." He presents it to her and watches as she runs her hand over the writing on the side. She sees his given name written in Gallifreyan on the side adjust to say _Melody Pond. _

"What do you want to name her?" River kisses him on the cheek and whispers his _real_ name in his ear. "In Gallifreyan?"

At first he doesn't know. It had been so long since he'd even spoken in his native tongue.

River helps him out by placing his hands on her belly again. "I think she can help."

Just as she felt their daughter for the first time earlier that day, the Doctor reads the energy she radiates. Immediately, he is overwhelmed by the strength and personality he can feel. He knows then what her name will be and he whispers in River's ear over and over again, between kisses, the same beautiful measure she had heard earlier.

* * *

I might write more! Of course it depends on whether or not I have more ideas... no promises... anyway...

Thanks for reading! Review if you liked it. Constructive criticism is also welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
